Océan
by Hestia-sama
Summary: Ce n'était pas pour protéger Armin qu'Eren s'entrainait chaque jour jusqu'à l'épuisement. Ni même pour Mikasa, d'ailleurs. Car maintenant, le but de son entrainement était d'impressionner le Caporal Levi. Eren voulait juste le surprendre, lui montrer combien il pouvait être fort sans compter sur son côté titan…si bien que ça vira presque à l'obsession.


Commentaire d'auteur :

Hey ! tout d'abord, je me présente, moi c'est Hestia! C'est la première fois que je publie sur ce site x) (mais pas ma première fanfiction, loin de là !)

J'écrivais (je le fais toujours) sur un autre site, mais certains lecteurs sont devenus de plus en plus exigeants, sous prétexte que quelques-unes de mes fanfics avaient vraiment pas mal de succès, et j'ai eu quelques remarques concernant le style yaoi que j'ai abordé récemment et qu'ils n'aimaient pas, car ce n'est pas ce que je fais d'habitude, mais je me suis attachée à ce style… :3 c'est vraiment trop mignon dans les shônen ! mais je m'égare…)

Donc j'ai décidé de publier toutes mes histoires de yaoi ici, sur ce site. En incognito ! XD

Bon sinon cet OS ! C'est la première fois que j'écrivais sur SnK (d'habitude je n'écris que sur Fairy Tail !), j'ai galéré pour garder Levi crédible en mode guimauve sur la fin je vous jure…XD ça ne lui va pas vraiment alors bon… j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même ! En plus c'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre si long ! 12 000 mots, mon record étant de 7 000, soit presque la moitié, je vous dit pas comment j'étais ravie.

Bref je vais vous laisser enfin lire peut-être ! Et c'est du Ereri pour ceux qui n'avaient pas encore compris :3 Oh, et voici le vrai résumé. Car on ne peut pas en mettre un long sur la première page x)

"Ce n'était pas pour protéger Armin qu'Eren s'entrainait chaque jour jusqu'à l'épuisement. Ni même pour Mikasa, d'ailleurs. Quant à son but de s'occuper de tous les titans, il le gardait dans un coin de sa tête, mais n'était plus aussi important qu'avant.

Car maintenant, le but de son entrainement était d'impressionner le Caporal Levi. Eren voulait juste le surprendre, lui montrer combien il pouvait être fort sans compter sur son côté titan…si bien que ça vira presque à l'obsession.

De son côté, Levi était en train de fusiller quiconque s'approchait de lui d'un regard noir. Il avait mal dormi, que personne ne vienne l'emmerder, pas même le gamin ! Qui venait vers lui d'ailleurs.

« Charmant début de journée… » pensa avec sarcasme Eren en voyant l'air sombre de son supérieur."

Réponse aux reviews (visiteurs) :

Laura : Merci beaucoup pour cette toute première review ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Je me demandais vraiment ce que ça donnais mais tu m'as rassurée x) je suis contente que mon style te plaise! Concernant la prochaine fanfic, j'ai enfin trouvé le scénario cet après-midi elle sera de plusieurs chapitres et arrivera d'ici quelques jours, patience! XD

Habbocea : Ouah! tout d'abord c'est à moi de te dire merci pour cette review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir tu n'imagines pas! franchement j'étais ravie en la lisant, alors merci à toi! :D Sinon c'est vrai que dans beaucoup de textes leurs caractères ne sont pas vraiment respectés. Autant pour mes fanfics sur Fairy tail j'ai souvent fait volontairement du ooc, mais eux, c'est différent, ils ont déjà des caractères tellement précis et définis...pour Levi par exemple, selon moi ce serait un sacrilège de modifier son caractère, donc j'essaie de le garder au maximum. En tout cas tu n'auras qu'à guetter car je compte bien écrire à nouveau sur eux!

* * *

 **Océan [One-shot]**

Eren s'installa à une table du réfectoire en compagnie de ses camarades, posant son assiette juste devant lui. Ils revenaient tous de l'entrainement, qui s'était terminé plus tard que prévu car ils étaient allés sur des terrains plus éloignés, et n'avaient même pas eu le temps de prendre une douche, et en plus de ça, sur les dernières minutes il s'était mis à pleuvoir, si bien qu'ils étaient mouillés.

Cela n'entama l'appétit d'aucun des soldats qui commença à manger tout en discutant de ce qu'ils avaient fait aujourd'hui. Armin semblait plus fatigué qu'eux, il faut dire que son instructeur du jour l'avait fait courir de long en large sur le même terrain pendant des heures dans la terre encore boueuse de la pluie de la vieille, alors il était exténué.

Le semi-titan en vint à raconter sa journée à son tour mais à ce moment-là l'une de leurs supérieurs décida de s'incruster en entendant leur conversation lorsqu'elle passait devant la table.

\- Vous ne devinerez jamais, Eren a été génial aujourd'hui ! s'enthousiasma Hanji en poussant un peu Mikasa pour s'asseoir, cette dernière ne faisant aucune remarque et préférant demander, intéressée :

\- Ah oui, comment ça ?

\- Chest vrai que chest vous qui l'entrainiez, pour une fois, ajouta Sasha, la bouche pleine.

\- Exact ! Il a enfin réussi à maitriser la technique du changement de direction spontané !

\- C'est pas ce que Mikasa était la seule à pouvoir faire dans notre brigade ? releva le blond. Où on modifie la trajectoire de ses câbles au dernier moment en les tordant dans le sens désiré ?

\- C'est ça ! s'exclama son meilleur ami, ravi. J'ai dû mettre des gants sinon on peut risquer de se faire mal, ça reste de l'acier. Mais j'ai enfin compris le principe, je n'ai plus qu'à m'y exercer !

Armin le félicita chaleureusement, il aimait voir son meilleur ami progresser car ainsi, il respirait davantage la joie de vivre. Hanji semblait tout aussi ravie, comme si c'était elle qui avait réussi cet effort. D'ailleurs, apercevant alors l'un des autres supérieurs, elle l'interpela d'une voix aigüe en agitant un bras :

\- Levi viens voir un peu par-là !

Le caporal, car c'était bien lui, qui venait d'entrer dans le réfectoire et cherchait du regard la table où se trouvaient Petra et les autres, eut un crissement de dents en entendant la voix horriblement aigue de la fanatique des titans. Il se serait bien permit de lui mettre un vent monumental comme il le faisait les trois quarts du temps, mais bon, il savait très bien qu'elle continuerait à piailler jusqu'à ce qu'il la rejoigne, comme elle savait très bien qu'il détestait l'entendre ainsi.

Il lâcha donc un soupir et s'avança vers eux, son assiette toujours dans la main, et posa son regard gris sur la jeune femme à lunettes.

\- Tu veux quoi, binoclarde ?

\- Eren a réussi à maitriser la technique du changement de direction spontané aujourd'hui, tu aurais dû voir ça c'était classe !

Le concerné eut un petit sourire gêné à cette remarque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être plutôt fier de lui. Malheureusement pour lui, son supérieur dont il venait de croiser le regard avec espoir en espérant obtenir des félicitations ou au moins quelques paroles encourageantes, le fit tomber de haut en faisant remarquer d'un ton froid :

\- Elle n'est vraiment pas compliquée pourtant, il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter. A son âge je la connaissais déjà depuis trois ans.

Subitement refroidi, Eren baissa les yeux sur son assiette, la faim attisée par l'entrainement envolée en l'espace d'un instant. En face de lui, Mikasa eut un regard noir vers le caporal qui l'ignora royalement, retournant sans un mot à la table des supérieurs, laissant pantois le pauvre brun qui se sentait soudain bon à rien. Si le caporal Levi était le seul qui parvenait à le motiver le plus possible, l'inverse était également vrai. Hanji se sentit mal à l'aise envers le jeune homme au regard vert et affirma :

\- Il dit ça pour que tu te fixes des objectifs encore plus haut tu sais, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, c'est sa manière à lui de te pousser vers l'avant.

\- Il a une drôle de manière de le faire, alors, répliqua Eren, agacé par le comportement toujours froid et limite hautain de son supérieur.

Ne sachant que répondre, Hanji décida finalement de se lever pour rejoindre Levi et les autres, laissant les jeunes entre eux à discuter de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Allez Eren, ne l'écoute pas, c'est franchement génial que tu saches faire ça. Dans notre brigade, tu es le seul avec Mikasa ! s'exclama joyeusement Armin pour tenter de briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

\- Il a raison, même si je parie que je peux en faire autant ! s'exclama Jean, attirant un regard noir de Mikasa ce qui le fit baisser honteusement les yeux devant la jeune femme.

Le semi-titan ne répliqua même pas à la remarque, montrant bien qu'il était affecté de ce que pensait le caporal. Sa sœur de cœur tenta elle aussi de lui remonter le moral mais il resta planté devant son assiette, le nez plissé comme s'il était contrarié, ce qui était très sûrement le cas. Il s'exclama finalement à voir basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Levi un peu plus loin :

\- J'en ai assez du caporal, peu importe ce que j'arrive à faire, que je m'améliore, il me traite toujours pareil, comme si j'étais un simple moucheron !

Ses deux meilleurs amis se jetèrent un regard attristé pour lui, puis Armin proposa soudain une idée qui venait de lui venir à l'instant :

\- Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas d'apprendre quelque chose de terriblement compliqué ? Il sera bien obligé de reconnaître que tu travailles dur et que tu es doué !

\- Encore faut-il que j'y arrive…remarqua le brun. Et puis, après, qu'est-ce que je pourrais apprendre ?

Le bond sembla réfléchir un instant, ses prunelles bleues teintées de réflexion, puis il s'exclama alors, ravi :

\- Et pourquoi pas la technique de Levi, tu sais, la rotation ?!

\- La rotation ?

\- Oui, tu ne vois pas ce dont je veux parler ?

Oh que si, Eren voyait parfaitement bien, il avait déjà vu quelque fois son supérieur lorsqu'il se battait contre les titans, et tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'est que c'était une des choses les plus impressionnantes qu'il ait jamais vues. Ce dernier était rapide comme l'éclair, et fendait la chair de leurs adversaires comme s'il s'agissait de papier, dans un tournoiement de lames parfaitement exécuté, et sans aucun point d'accroche à l'aide des câbles. Plus d'une fois, le plus jeune avait admiré la silhouette du caporal qu'il ne pouvait trouver qu'élégante dans pareille situation. S'imaginer faire de même le faisait rêver, mais cela avait l'air tellement dur, après tout seul Levi en était capable. Et puis, il y avait autre chose.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait capable de m'en vouloir, si, supposons, j'arrivais à la faire moi aussi ?

\- C'est possible, admit Armin. Il se peut qu'il t'en veuille de savoir le faire alors que c'est quelque chose qu'il est le seul à maîtriser, mais il se peut aussi qu'il soit impressionné par ce que tu es capable de faire…

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cette dernière hypothèse est carrément impossible ?! geignit Eren en posant sa tête dans le creux de ses bras après avoir repoussé son assiette, que Sasha s'empressa de récupérer.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu partes perdant dès le début Eren. Tu dois lui montrer ce que tu sais faire, fit platement remarquer Mikasa.

En réalité cette dernière avait très envie de voir le brun maitriser cette technique, ça ferait les pieds au caporal qui était un peu trop hautain à son goût.

Les autres de la table insistèrent à leur tour, Eren devait au moins essayer ! Cela le convainquit d'ailleurs car il se redressa de sa place, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

\- Vous avez raison, je vais essayer ! fit-il.

* * *

La semaine qui suivit commença à être mouvementée pour Eren. En effet, ce dernier avait donc décidé d'apprendre la technique de rotation. Pour cela, il avait lourdement insisté pour venir à une mission effectuée par Levi et son équipe (le caporal l'avait d'ailleurs considéré d'un œil soupçonneux toute la durée de la mission) et voir son supérieur utiliser la fameuse technique.

Lorsque l'occasion s'était enfin présentée, et qu'Eren avait remarqué que Levi allait le faire, il s'était stoppé dans le combat qu'il avait commencé (au risque de se faire bouffer par le titan) et avait observé dans les moindres détails son supérieur, notant la souplesse apparente dont il fallait faire preuve, les gestes calculé au millimètre près, et l'élégance évidente de Levi que le semi-titan ne pouvait ignorer.

Il avait compris à peu près comment il devrait s'y prendre, à commencer par des étirements pour devenir plus souple au niveau du bassin, mais alors qu'il s'était mis à réfléchir à la manière dont il allait s'y prendre, Levi avançait vers lui après avoir achevé son titan, enfin il se mit plutôt à lui hurler dessus :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais gamin ?! T'as pas l'impression d'avoir un titan au cul qui voudrait te bouffer ?!

Parce que oui, dans son immobilité, l'un des titans s'était intéressé à lui et avançait une main dans sa direction. Eren n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner que cette dernière était tranchée net.

\- Crétin, jura avec agacement Levi avant de partir à l'assaut du titan qui souhaitait dévorer le plus jeune.

Après cet incident qui avait failli compromettre toute la mission d'ailleurs, Eren s'était fait discret.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il se trouvait maintenant dans l'un des quartiers désertés de la ville, espérant ainsi pouvoir s'entrainer sans être dérangé, et surtout être vu, parce que oui, il avait une peur panique de se faire prendre en train d'expérimenter la rotation.

Enfin non, ce n'était pas vraiment ça, disons plutôt qu'il redoutait la réaction de Levi, les autres, il n'en avait mais alors, rien à faire. Il le voyait bien avec son éternel air blasé lui demander :

 _« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques, Jäger ? »_

Et puis, il y avait aussi le fait que ces professeurs n'étaient pas au courant pour ces entrainements qu'il s'était lui-même rajoutés, et qui le percluaient de fatigue. Si bien qu'il avait parfois du mal à suivre, ne dormait pas assez et de larges cernes commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux. Il évitait donc Levi comme la peste car si ce dernier le voyait dans un état pareil, il le harcèlerait jusqu'à en savoir la raison, et Eren ne se voyait pas ne pas lui répondre, il ne voulait pas finir dans son ancien cachot qu'on l'avait autorisé à quitter récemment, avec son supérieur près à le torturer.

Chassant de son esprit cette pensée qu'il trouva étonnamment amusante sur le coup, il lança ses câbles vers une façade pour grimper au sommet de l'immeuble abandonné. Il observa un peu les alentours, ignorant les rumeurs de la ville un peu plus loin. Ces lieux avaient été abandonnés car ils étaient les plus proches du mur, et cela terrifiait les gens, après la tombé du mur Maria. Comme si quelques kilomètres de distance avec le mur pourraient leur permettre de survivre si les titans entraient à nouveau !

Mais le brun laissa cela et s'avança vers le bord, observant en contrebas, se rappelant des mouvements de son supérieur. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer puis se lança dans le vide, tentant à nouveau le mouvement tournoyant qui était toujours lourd mais était devenu légèrement plus fluide tout de même. Il ne parvenait qu'à faire à peine un tour sur lui-même, alors que Levi les enchainait jusqu'à retomber sur ses pieds à la perfection (tandis que lui avait plutôt tendance à atterrir sur les fesses, mais passons). Il continua ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit sur le point de tomber et qu'il ne doive rentrer pour prendre une douche et retrouver ses amis pour aller manger.

* * *

Levi était en train de se remplir l'estomac tout en ignorant le brouhaha permanent du réfectoire et le babillage de Petra qui était devenue bavarde ce soir, malheureusement pour ses pauvres oreilles. Alors qu'il levait la tête pour lui dire de la boucler un peu si elle ne voulait pas qu'il ne l'étrangle, il remarqua que le gamin venait d'entrer bon dernier, une assiette à la main, cherchant ses amis du regard qu'il repéra à la même table que la veille. En l'observant avec plus d'attention, le caporal remarqua que le brun avait de larges traits sombres sous les yeux, qui allaient presque jusqu'à son nez. Ce n'était plus des cernes, mais des valises qu'il avait sous les yeux ! On aurait dit un putain de zombie !

Intrigué, Levi observa la démarche lourde du jeune homme dont il avait la responsabilité, et qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas vu de la semaine, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il faut dire que ces derniers soirs, il était juste venu chercher de quoi manger avant de retourner dans son bureau, car il était envahi par la paperasse. Et il avait eu une mission il a deux jours. Il se demanda alors ce que le gamin avait bien pu faire durant cette semaine pour donner l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer de sommeil dans les bras du premier venu.

\- Dis-moi, tu vas te décider à aller le voir quand ?

Surpris par la question d'Hanji qui se tenait à sa droite, il se tourna légèrement vers elle, les sourcils froncés et questionna d'un ton neutre :

\- Comment ça ?

\- Depuis qu'Eren est entré dans le réfectoire, tu n'arrêtes pas de manger avec un air rageur, tu crisses des dents et ne le lâche pas du regard.

Au vue de la description de la binoclarde, on aurait presque pu croire que Levi s'inquiétait, et ce n'était absolument pas l'image qu'il souhaitait donner. Il renifla légèrement d'un air dédaigneux sans répondre mais la brune continua, taquine :

\- Ce sont ces cernes qui te préoccupent ? C'est vrai qu'il a l'air épuisé…

Repensant soudain à quelque chose, Levi la fusilla d'un regard noir qui l'inquiéta tout de même un peu et il fit remarquer avec une pointe d'acidité dans la voix, menaçant :

\- Ce ne serait pas toi qui en fait trop avec tes foutues expériences sur Eren, _j'espère_ …?

Il avait bien appuyé sur le dernier mot, attendant une réponse sans détourner les yeux. Légèrement inquiète, elle s'empressa de le rassurer :

\- Non, ce ne peut pas être ça, je n'irais jamais jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de fatigue, et puis j'ai décidé de lui laisser sa semaine, il y a quelques jours. Je voudrais continuer mes recherches, mais ce n'est pas juste pour lui, il peut bien se reposer un peu…même s'il ne semble pas en profiter correctement. J'espère qu'il se reposera demain, vu que les expériences ont d'habitude lieu toute la journée, il sera tranquille.

Légèrement surpris de la sollicitude d'Hanji, cette dernière reprit presque aussitôt, le faisant grogner :

\- Eh bien alors, tu vas le voir ? Il n'y a que toi qui parviendra à lui tirer les vers du nez !

Pendant la conversation de leurs supérieurs, Eren venait de s'installer en bout de table avec ses amis, ces derniers lui demandant où il était resté aussi tard, avant d'avoir pris sa douche pour manger. Il leur avoua évidemment qu'il continuait de s'entrainer à la rotation. Mikasa et Armin insistèrent pour voir ce que ça donnait pour l'instant, mais le brun refusa, il était loin de se débrouiller assez pour que ce soit regardable.

Il commença donc à manger tandis que chacun racontait sa journée, lorsqu'une ombre se projeta sur la table à laquelle il se trouvait.

\- Caporal Levi ! entendit-il ses camarades saluer, le faisant faire le même geste par automatisme.

Il gardait la tête légèrement baissée sur son assiette, espérant que son supérieur ne voit pas son regard cerné, où alors ce dernier lui ferait sûrement passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Levi quant à lui, était agacé de voir le brun aux yeux verts ne pas le regarder, quand il était là, on s'intéressait à sa personne, de plus il était son supérieur, un point c'est tout. Il le prévint en l'appelant :

\- Eren !

\- Oui ? fit ce dernier d'une voix légèrement basse.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, le caporal lâcha un grognement agacé et attrapa brusquement le visage du soldat entre ses doigts pour le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier, d'abord surpris par le geste totalement inattendu de son supérieur, sentit ses joues s'échauffer là où les doigts de ce dernier étaient posés. Il se concentra sur les paroles que l'autre disait du mieux qu'il put et écouta :

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça, Jäger ?

\- Quoi donc, caporal ? questionna d'un air légèrement inquiet le plus jeune toujours fermement tenu par son aîné.

\- Tes cernes. Tu fous quoi de tes nuits sérieux pour en avoir de pareils ?!

Le silence se créa à la tablée, il faut dire que les paroles du commandant pouvaient être prises de différentes manières, et cela portait à confusion. Malgré tout, Levi n'en eut strictement rien à faire, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait voulu dire, lui, s'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'était des imbéciles.

\- Je dors, caporal Levi, répondit Eren, l'air sincère.

\- Et que fais-tu à la place des expériences annulées cette semaine ?

Le brun resta un instant bouche bée, ne pensant pas que l'autre était au courant. Sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir, il avoua :

\- Je m'entraine, caporal.

La réponse surprit légèrement Levi. Aussi dur, pour avoir des cernes aussi énormes ? Il se demanda soudainement si c'était à cause de la remarque qu'il avait faite il y a plus d'une semaine, concernant la technique du changement de direction spontané. Mais Levi n'était pas homme à s'excuser, alors à la place il relâcha le soldat et s'exclama :

\- Demain, tu viendras avec moi nettoyer les étages du haut qui sont inutilisés, personne n'y est monté depuis un moment, il est grand temps que quelqu'un s'occupe d'y faire le ménage.

\- Quoi ?! Mais, caporal, demain, je…

\- Tu _quoi_ ? releva Levi, agacé que le gamin puisse le contredire. Si tu comptais t'entrainer tu auras tout le temps plus tard, tu fais ce que je dis, un point c'est tout.

Outré mais dans l'incapacité de contester les ordres, Eren acquiesça avec un salut, refoulant sa colère. Lui qui avait prévu de se coucher tôt pour aller s'entrainer toute la journée de demain, il était furieux après le caporal !

Ce dernier, qui était en train de retourner à sa table, fit finalement demi-tour et s'approcha d'Eren à nouveau. Ce dernier se tassa sur son banc, méfiant, mais à la surprise générale, Levi se contenta de passer ses pouces sur les cernes du plus jeune qui le fixait d'un air totalement ébahi, surpris par ce brusque geste de sollicitude, des murmures s'élevant dans tout le réfectoire.

\- Tu as intérêt à ne pas les avoir demain, menaça une dernière fois le caporal avant de s'éloigner définitivement.

Eren le fixa de dos, choqué, tout comme ses amis d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que le caporal venait de leur faire, au juste ? Il était en manque d'affection, ou bien ?

Du côté de ce dernier, il venait de reprendre sa place à côté d'Hanji sans un mot qui gloussa légèrement avant de faire remarquer :

\- Tu l'aimes bien Eren, hein ?

Si Levi ne s'était pas attendu à une remarque de ce genre, il se serait sûrement étouffé avec la bouchée qu'il venait de prendre à l'instant, mais justement, il s'agissait de lui. Il avala donc calmement avant de se tourner vers la brune pour lui jeter un regard presque polaire qui se fit ressentir à toute la table devenue silencieuse.

\- Cela ne te regarde en rien, fit-il remarquer platement, la fixant d'un regard presque hargneux que la jeune femme ne lui connaissait pas.

Tous les autres retinrent leur souffle mais Hanji tint sa langue et les conversations reprirent. Mais Levi devina soudain qu'elle devait-être suicidaire car elle revint à la charge pire qu'un taureau :

\- Il est gentil, déterminé, et puis plutôt mignon en plus de ça…continua-t-elle comme si elle murmurait pour elle-même alors qu'en réalité elle faisait en sorte que le caporal entende.

Ce dernier restait stoïque et ne se mêlait pas de ce qu'elle disait, sauf qu'à un moment, elle fit une remarque de trop, qui semblait très sérieuse du point de vue de Levi :

\- Je devrais peut-être tenter ma chance, en fait…

Le caporal craqua à ces mots et se leva brusquement dans un raclement de chaise, attirant les regards de tous les soldats sur lui, mais il n'en avait que faire, les paroles d'Hanji le rendaient furieux, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il préféra alors s'en aller plutôt que de continuer à l'écouter tergiverser sur Eren.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Eren se réveilla à l'heure, et pour la première fois depuis une semaine, parfaitement reposé. Il avait écouté l'ordre de son supérieur et avait décidé de se coucher le plus tôt possible. Il était encore courbaturé avec tous ces entrainements, les siens plus ceux qui étaient supervisés par les plus haut-gradés que lui, mais ça allait déjà mieux. Il guetta l'heure et remarqua qu'il ne lui restait qu'une demi-heure avant de rejoindre le caporal aux étages du dessus. Et il préférait ne pas être en retard, question de survie.

Il mangea en compagnie des autres qui avaient les entrainements habituels, puis il fila, encouragé par Armin parce qu'il allait devoir supporter son maniaque de supérieur toute la journée, et autant vous dire que c'était loin d'être de tout repos.

Il arriva enfin aux étages, et comprit immédiatement le caporal Levi en voyant la couche de crasse apparente qui se trouvait dans ces dortoirs inutilisés. Même si pour lui nettoyer cet endroit qui ne servait jamais n'était pas vraiment utile.

Eren sursauta d'un seul coup lorsqu'une main se posa sans crier gare sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner d'un bond.

\- Ce n'est que moi, Jäger. Tu croyais peut-être tomber sur un titan ?

Les dents du brun grincèrent à cause de la pique mais il ne répliqua pas, se disant qu'il aurait bien plus tard l'occasion de reprendre son supérieur pour une raison quelconque (oui, lui aussi avait des tendances suicidaires à-la-Hanji que voulez-vous). Il considéra à la place Levi qui portait un tissu autour de la bouche, ce qui était plutôt drôle à voir. Il détestait vraiment les microbes.

Ce dernier le fixait lui aussi, il s'avança vers lui, un peu trop près au goût du plus jeune qui n'eut de nouveau pas le temps de réagir que le caporal lui attrapait le menton comme la veille, scrutant son visage à la recherches de cernes qui étaient à présent minuscules et quasiment effacés grâce à la nuit de sommeil longue d'Eren.

Ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre tellement cette proximité le gênait, cela l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Levi remarqua d'ailleurs avec stupeur que son soldat n'osait pas le regarder et avait légèrement rougit. Plus amusé qu'autre chose, il se décida à le lâcher tout de même, au plus grand soulagement d'Eren.

Son supérieur lui colla de quoi nettoyer dans les mains, puis le poussa dans la première pièce à gauche, tandis que lui allait débuter la droite.

Eren soupira devant l'étendue de poussière et autres saletés étendues sous ses yeux puis se jeta sur le sol, préparé à le laver en premier, frottant comme un fou tout en cherchant à économiser ses forces, se préparant à laisser les heures défiler au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans les pièces à nettoyer qu'il quittait, rutilantes, enfin pour l'œil d'une personne normale mais pas pour celui perçant d'un maniaque du propre comme le caporal.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre qu'il était en train de nettoyer, dehors le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique sans un seul nuage et le soleil avait l'air chaud. Et lui avait froid dans ces grandes pièces à peine meublées, dire qu'il aurait pu s'entrainer sous un temps aussi magnifique ! Il était encore plus énervé après Levi.

Continuant de frotter le carreau devant lui, il sursauta soudain en reconnaissant la voix de son supérieur qui avait lâché un beau juron ainsi qu'un sifflement qu'Eren identifia comme représentant la douleur. Lâchant ce qu'il avait dans les mains, il avança rapidement vers les pièces de droite, cherchant le caporal des yeux, pour le trouver devant une fenêtre dans un coin de la pièce, plutôt sombre que le soleil n'arrivait pas à atteindre. Apparemment, un des carreaux de la fenêtre était brisé, et à en voir le sang, Levi venait de se couper dessus.

Le plus jeune avança avec précaution (on ne savait jamais après tout, son supérieur était du genre imprévisible…) puis se planta aux côtés du caporal qui lui jeta un regard neutre en s'exclamant :

\- Ne t'occupes donc pas de moi, retourne finir les pièces.

Eren ignora royalement son ordre, surpris par sa propre audace, surtout en voyant le regard déjà étroit du commandant s'étrécir davantage, comme s'il cherchait à le fusiller sur place, ce qui était assez terrifiant dans le genre.

Le plus jeune récupéra un chiffon encore propre posé non loin d'eux et attrapa le bras de son supérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, gamin ? menaça Levi, qui n'appréciait pas trop les contacts physiques.

\- Je m'occupe de votre blessure, caporal ! répondit Eren.

\- Je ne pense pas être un gamin pour être materné ainsi, contrairement à toi, se moqua l'ainé.

Eren serra les dents, encore une fois son supérieur le faisait passer pour un mioche, quelqu'un de minuscule comparé à lui, dieu qu'il détestait ça. Il tenta une première fois :

\- Je ne suis pas un _gamin_ comme vous dites, caporal.

L'autre se contenta de le regarder de haut et laissa planer, vicieusement :

\- Oh, _vraiment_ ?

Furieux pour de bon, Eren avisa la blessure de son supérieur, une idée farfelue et poussée par l'instinct du moment en tête. Il attira celle-ci à sa bouche, apercevant du coin de l'œil avec une satisfaction non dissimulée le regard surpris du caporal. Avec lenteur, il fit glisser la langue sur la blessure à laquelle perlait un peu de sang, surpris d'en apprécier le goût. Etait-ce parce qu'il était un semi-titan…ou parce qu'il s'agissait de Levi ?

La réflexion qu'il venait de se faire le fit légèrement rougir mais il ne s'arrêta pas, surpris de voir un frisson remonter le long du bras du caporal qui avait les yeux fixés sur sa langue.

\- Un gamin serait-il capable d'agir ainsi, _caporal_?

Levi, choqué du comportement de sa recrue, ne dit rien sur le moment, puis les paroles d'Hanji lui revinrent subitement en mémoire :

 _« Tu l'aimes bien Eren, hein ? »_

Cela suffit à braquer le caporal qui retira vivement sa main de l'emprise de son subordonné, avant de lui jeter un regard glacial.

\- Ne t'avise pas de recommencer ça, Eren.

Ce dernier sentit sans comprendre sa provenance un point au cœur en entendant ces mots. Il n'était quand même pas déçu que son supérieur ne l'engueule et le repousse ? Pourtant il avait tout à fait raison, son geste avait été déplacé, même si de base il avait cherché. Mais il remarqua autre chose, c'était la première fois que le caporal Levi l'appelait par son prénom. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il resta un instant silencieux, fixant le regard acier de son interlocuteur étrangement silencieux qui le lui rendait.

\- Vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom, ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer Eren.

\- Et alors ?! fit Levi d'une voix sifflante.

Il se baissa pour attraper le tissu puis l'enroula autour de sa main avant de faire un nœud bien serré et empêcher le sang de se déverser partout sur le sol qu'il avait nettoyé.

\- Retourne nettoyer les pièces de gauche, et si tu ramènes encore ton petit cul par ici, je jure sur mes ancêtres que tu vas amèrement le regretter !

A ces mots, Eren ne demanda pas son reste et fila avant que son supérieur ne soit pris d'une envie subite de l'étrangler. Mais les dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcées lui revinrent en mémoire et il se sentit gêné. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « petit cul » ?

* * *

Le soir-même, après que Levi ait inspecté les pièces qu'il avait nettoyées, les jugeant « présentables » d'après lui, Eren était descendu prendre une rapide douche avant d'aller manger, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, à vrai dire il pensait sans cesse à ce qu'il avait osé faire aujourd'hui, rien que d'y repenser, il se demandait si quelqu'un l'avait frappé derrière le crâne à ce moment-là, où alors s'il avait rêvé. Mais la sensation de sa langue glissant sur la peau de Levi était bien trop réelle pour avoir été imaginée. Il n'en revenait d'ailleurs toujours pas d'avoir pu apprécier un tel moment. Il se demandait si le caporal allait le détester pour ce geste qu'il devait trouver plutôt répugnant, puis secoua soudain la tête, il verrait cela plus tard, il fallait qu'il apprenne à se poser un peu.

Il rejoignit ses amis qui n'attendaient que lui pour manger puis chacun raconta sa journée, même Eren, qui passa tout de même sous silence le passage « léchouille du caporal », il n'était pas suicidaire au point de se flinguer de la sorte en plein vol. Même si Mikasa lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, il l'ignora et détourna les yeux, mais malheureusement pour lui, ce fut pour croiser ceux de Levi, qui étaient braqués sur lui. Il se détourna aussitôt, rouge de gêne, mais sentait toujours le regard de son supérieur, lui donnant anormalement chaud, sentant son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, le laissant complètement perplexe. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, encore ?

Il ignora ces sensations et se décida à finir de manger.

* * *

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure, le caporal Levi était assis à une table, seul pour une fois, alors qu'en temps normal Petra, Hanji ou d'autres venaient s'installer, cette fois ils étaient à l'écart du brun qui avait une aura si sombre qu'il aurait pu repeindre les murs avec, et cela leur foutait plutôt la trouille.

Le caporal jetait des regards noir à quiconque tentait de s'approcher de lui, les faisant reculer. Il n'était absolument pas de bonne humeur, oh non ! Rien que de penser à ce qui le mettait dans cet état, un étrange frisson le parcourut entièrement et il jura contre lui-même, ne se rappelant que trop bien de son rêve.

Car oui c'était cela qui le mettait d'humeur si massacrante ce matin : il avait fait un rêve. Mais pas n'importe lequel, oh non loin de là. Il ferma les yeux un instant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se le remémorer dans les moindres détails.

 _« Un souffle haletant. De douleur ou d'épuisement, il n'aurait pas vraiment su le dire, c'était sûrement un peu des deux, vu qu'il tenait actuellement Eren par les cheveux, à sa merci, et il fallait avouer que cette vision était…alléchante, oui c'était exactement ça. En voyant les joues rouges du jeune homme, plus bas que lui (enfin, alors qu'il était plus grand en temps normal, une vraie victoire !) avec tout de même une lueur de défi dans les yeux, Levi fut pris d'une subite envie de l'embrasser, et c'est ce qu'il fit, sauvagement, laissant le pauvre jeune homme pantelant, épuisé par les sautes d'humeur de son camarade, qui venait d'ailleurs de l'allonger à même le sol, le maintenant toujours par les cheveux avec un sourire carnassier qu'il n'affichait jamais en public, juste pour lui, se disant qu'il allait se régaler, rien qu'en le voyant gémir de douleur._

 _Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il aimait autant avoir le contrôle sur le semi-titan couché sous ses yeux, qui le regardait d'un air suppliant, comme s'il souhaitait arrêter mais en même temps aller bien plus loin. Levi aimait bien contrôler mais avec Eren, c'était différent, il voulait le voir obéir, lui qui passait son temps à le contredire. Et surtout, il voulait l'entendre gémir son prénom dans un souffle rauque… »_

Le caporal secoua violemment la tête avant de se rappeler la suite du rêve, parce qu'après c'était devenu encore plus… _animé_ dirons-nous. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu faire un rêve pareil. Lui, en train de se faire Jäger ?! Il n'avait pourtant rien fumé hier soir. Enfin, il n'avait surtout pas intérêt à en parler à Hanji. Là, elle ne le lâcherait plus.

Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir ce rêve de la tête, et imaginer que ça pourrait réellement arriver le déstabilisait encore plus, lui d'habitude totalement impassible. Et il devait bien se forcer d'avouer, même si sa fierté en prenait un coup, que cette vision mentale était assez excitante dans le genre.

Oh bordel. Il était vraiment en train de fantasmer sur Jäger ?! Le môme naïf à moitié titan, avec un beau cul et des yeux d'un vert lumineux et ensorcelant ?

Ah, apparemment oui, d'après son propre constat. Il jura entre ses dents serrées et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne s'intéressait quand même pas à lui ?!

Remarquant qu'Hanji le fixait (elle n'avait quand même pas vu de sa place qu'il avait légèrement rougit, hein ? Qu'on le rassure bordel de merde !) il lui jeta un regard noir, reprenant contenance. S'il y en avait un qui avait le malheur de l'emmerder, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau….et évidemment pile au moment où il pensait ça, il vit Eren se diriger vers lui, hésitant.

Il se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait et repensa à la veille, à la langue du jeune homme glisser dans sa main, lui arrachant inconsciemment un nouveau frisson.

Le brun quant à lui, en voyant le regard sombre de son supérieur, pensa sarcastiquement : « Eh bien, charmant début de journée ! » Il continua tout de même de s'approcher, espérant que ses amis ne lui poseraient pas de questions à ce sujet car…il avait l'intention de lui demander de l'aide.

En effet, hier soir après manger, il avait cherché à s'entrainer de nouveau à la technique de rotation, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, avant de finalement arriver à une conclusion : il serait incapable de le faire sans aide. Eren comprenait pourquoi c'était là quelque chose que seul le caporal était capable de faire, c'était tellement compliqué, il devait lui demander. Même si à la base il souhaitait pouvoir l'impressionner, et c'était toujours le cas, il voulait vraiment apprendre comment faire, et s'il fallait aller quémander auprès de son supérieur eh bien, il allait le faire.

Enfin arrivé devant la table de ce dernier, il remarqua étrangement qu'il semblait ailleurs, il avait l'air énervé pour encore il ne savait quelle raison, mais il restait quelques rougeurs sur ses joues, faisant lever un sourcil au semi-titan, intrigué. Mais il fit ensuite comme s'il n'avait rien vu et ouvrit la bouche, avant d'être devancé par Levi :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Eren ?

Le concerné retint son souffle, ayant remarqué que son supérieur avait hésité entre son prénom et son nom de famille, l'espace d'un instant, et il trouvait ça assez étrange.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, caporal ! clama-t-il, tentant de rester digne et de ne pas afficher un air suppliant.

Il regarda Levi attraper sa tasse de thé avec lenteur, gêné par son regard plus qu'insistant sur lui et demander :

\- A quoi donc ?

Eren hésita à nouveau, il se trouvait idiot à formuler ça ainsi, puis il prit tout de même son courage à deux mains et débita d'une traite :

\- Je voudrais que vous m'appreniez la technique de rotation !

Le plus vieux le regarda sans comprendre et demanda ce dont il s'agissait.

\- Euh…eh bien c'est le nom que tout le monde donne à votre technique, vous savez, quand vous tournoyez pour trancher les titans…

L'autre en face de lui resta silencieux, le laissant gêné, puisqu'il le jaugeait toujours du regard. Le caporal était amusé de le voir voir quémander ainsi pour devenir plus fort, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il était sûrement le premier à voir Jäger en telle position de faiblesse. Qui d'ailleurs lui rappelait un peu trop son rêve à son goût.

A cette pensée, il détourna le regard, puis annonça au brun :

\- Ça me va, on se retrouve dans une heure dans les bas-fonds de la ville, tu sais, où tout a été abandonné.

Eren sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, ravi, notant dans un coin de sa tête que son supérieur voulait qu'ils aillent au même endroit où qu'il allait pour s'entrainer seul à la rotation.

\- Merci, caporal Levi ! s'exclama le plus jeune avec un grand sourire, les yeux brillants.

Le concerné faisait en sorte de ne pas le regarder où alors, il allait avoir envie de faire des choses…pas conseillées dans un réfectoire blindé de monde.

Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?! Le gamin était son subordonné ! Il retint un soupir d'agacement en regardant le jeune homme s'éloigner pour retourner auprès de ses amis, jurant mentalement à cause de ce foutu rêve.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Levi et Eren se trouvaient tous les deux dans les bas-fonds de la ville, avec leur équipement tridimentionnel. Le caporal se tourna vers son élève attitré puis lui demanda :

\- Je suppose que tu as déjà tenté par toi-même avant de venir me voir ?

Le brun acquiesça d'un air légèrement honteux de ne pas y être parvenu, son supérieur comprenant subitement d'où venait l'état de fatigue qu'Eren avait affiché ces derniers temps. Même s'il l'avait d'ailleurs engueulé pour qu'il se couche plus tôt, il n'avait pas dû le faire la veille car ses cernes apparaissaient de nouveau, ce qui agaça Levi.

Bref, ce dernier lui demanda de lui montrer ce qu'il parvenait déjà à faire pour le moment, même s'il n'avait pas l'air enthousiaste car il fallait l'avouer, il n'était pas allé bien loin. Mais s'il voulait l'apprendre, il devait bien montrer au caporal les bases de ce qu'il savait faire.

Comme lors de ses entrainements, il utilisa ses câbles pour grimper au sommet de l'une des maisons abandonnées, sentant son supérieur le suivre des yeux, puis s'élança dans le vide sans s'accrocher, tentant une rotation du mieux qu'il put avant de retomber au sol, manquant de perdre l'équilibre par la même occasion. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard légèrement amusé du caporal qui s'exclama d'un ton neutre :

\- Effectivement, il y a du travail ! Allez, remonte, et sois plus souple au niveau du bassin.

\- Mais si je le suis trop, je risque de me faire une déchirure musculaire…fit remarquer Eren.

\- Le pauvre petit, charia son supérieur d'un ton sarcastique. Si cela t'arrive, c'est que tu ne t'es pas suffisamment échauffé, c'est tout.

Comprenant qu'il n'en avait donc rien à faire, le jeune homme au regard vert grimpa au sommet de la même maison, puis retenta de nouveau sa chance, sans plus de succès. A côté de lui, il entendit le caporal lâcher un soupir exaspéré avant de s'approcher de lui.

\- C'est pas possible ! s'agaça-t-il.

Eren eut un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit la main de son supérieur se poser sur son côté gauche et lui attraper le bras droit, le forçant à tordre un peu plus son corps comme il devrait normalement le faire pour la rotation. Le jeune homme tenta d'ignorer le contact et écouter les conseils du caporal, mais il n'y parvenait pas, tout ce qui arrivait à son cerveau, c'était son bras, mais surtout sa hanche qui commençait à chauffer étrangement, tout comme ses joues d'ailleurs, même si Levi ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

\- …et puis, redresse-toi un peu ! ordonna ce dernier.

En même temps qu'il disait cela, il venait d'attraper le visage de son subordonné pour le redresser droit devant lui. Le cœur d'Eren manqua un battement face à ce geste encore plus inattendu, d'autant plus que le regard gris de son supérieur était fixé dans le sien sans ciller. Le semi-titan était perdu, trouvant les réactions de son supérieur étranges bien qu'il ne trouvait pas cela gênant.

Levi quant à lui, en avait perdu le fil de ce qu'il était en train de dire au moment même où le regard verdoyant du soldat était entré en contact avec le sien. Bien conscient qu'il devait avoir l'air louche, la seule chose qu'il put penser convenablement fut :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend bordel de merde ?! Faut vraiment que j'arrête…c'est pas bon… »

Malgré tout, même s'il essayait, il ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard de celui du plus jeune, hypnotisé, si bien qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que sa main posée sur la hanche de la recrue avait bougée, se déplaçant jusqu'à son ventre. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir satisfait en voyant qu'Eren était devenu écarlate.

Ce dernier ne comprit pas lorsque son supérieur s'écarta subitement pour ordonner d'un ton froid de recommencer. Il le fixa un instant alors que le caporal détournait les yeux, perdu, et surtout, déçu, il ne put que le remarquer.

Levi ferma les yeux un instant, inspirant avec difficulté pour tenter de reprendre son calme. Il ne pouvait pas, ou plutôt ne voulait pas voir le gamin devenir trop proche de lui, c'était bien trop risqué et dangereux, dans ce monde ou aucun avenir n'était véritablement assuré. Il avait pu le remarquer plus d'une fois à ses dépens…

Chassant cela de ses pensées, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le fait que même si Eren galérait pour apprendre la rotation, en ce qui concernait le reste il était parfaitement au point et bougeait souplement et avec élégance. Il l'observa attentivement, et cette fois, il ne fit pas seulement qu'un tour comme à son habitude, mais bien cinq d'un coup. Soufflé de le voir si vite progresser, il le regarda atterrir sur le sol à ses côtés dans un léger dérapage parfaitement contrôlé.

\- C'était bien là, non ?! questionna-t-il d'entrée de jeu, surexcité.

Amusé de le voir ainsi, son supérieur acquiesça.

\- On dirait que tu as compris le truc maintenant, il faut juste que tu sois encore plus souple pour faire plus de tours, mais là, il faut aussi dire que tu n'étais pas placé très haut.

\- Ça veut dire que j'ai réussi ?

\- Apparemment.

Le plus jeune resta un instant sans voix, surpris d'y arriver au bout de la troisième tentative en compagnie de Levi, alors que cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'il s'escrimait en vain, tout seul. Il se demanda dans un coin de sa tête si c'était seulement le fait que la caporal ait corrigé ses mouvements, ou parce qu'il souhaitait à tout prix l'impressionner…

Eren eut sa réponse lorsqu'il vit l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur le visage de son caporal, c'était léger mais pourtant bien présent, et cette simple constatation lui arracha un large sourire éclatant. Oubliant toute retenue, il se jeta dans les bras de son supérieur en s'écriant :

\- Caporal Levi, merci !

Ce dernier resta sans réagir, surpris, d'autant plus que le corps du jeune contre le sien lui rappelait agréablement son rêve, et s'il n'arrêtait pas de suite, il allait le violer sur place. Gentiment, il repoussa son élève et lui demanda de réessayer quelques fois avant de retourner au QG.

* * *

Le soir-même, Eren se trouvait dans le réfectoire, son assiette sous le nez, attendant ses amis qui étaient partis sur des terrains plus éloignés aujourd'hui et mettaient sûrement un peu plus de temps à rentrer, si bien qu'il était seul. Enfin, pas pour longtemps.

Lorsque le caporal Levi entra à son tour, il chercha des yeux le soldat qu'il avait entraîné le matin-même, car il souhaitait lui montrer quelque chose qu'il avait trouvé en fouillant dans de vieux documents en début d'après-midi.

Le repérant enfin seul à une table, il s'avança vers lui, jetant au passage un regard noir à Hanji qui le regardait en lui faisant un clin d'œil comme si elle avait tout compris, avant de donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de Petra pour lui montrer.

Il s'installa près d'Eren qui releva brusquement la tête, surpris, le fixant d'un air gêné qui n'échappa pas au caporal qui se dit qu'il pensait sûrement à cet écart qu'il avait eu lors de l'entrainement de ce matin…

\- Vous ne mangez pas avec Hanji et les autres, caporal ? questionna le brun, intrigué.

Le concerné secoua la tête et affirma qu'il souhaitait lui montrer quelque chose, avant de sortir un livre d'un sac qu'il avait gardé à ses pieds.

Il repoussa sans ménagement le plat du brun qui ne protesta pas et préféra se concentrer sur ce que son supérieur venait de lui mettre sous les yeux, un livre. Voyant que le caporal n'esquissait pas un geste, Eren tendit une main vers le volume, l'ouvrant avec précaution car il ne semblait plus tout jeune, et en feuilleta les pages, pour vite s'exclamer :

\- C'est comme le livre qu'avait Armin, c'est sur le monde extérieur !

En voyant son regard étinceler de la sorte, Levi dut se faire violence pour n'avoir aucune réaction.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, il y avait une pochette à la fin…fit le caporal.

Ce dernier poussa les pages jusqu'à la fin du livre, récupérant cette dernière pour en sortir son contenu et l'étaler sous les yeux de son subordonné qui observa un instant sans comprendre. Finalement, il attrapa l'une des feuilles lisses tirée du paquet et demanda, choqué :

\- C'est…la...

\- La mer, oui, répondit Levi avec un très léger sourire. Apparemment des gens ont été assez fous pour prendre des photos à l'extérieur et revenir entiers.

Eren resta un instant sans voix, effleurant du bout des doigts le cliché, ayant dû mal à y croire. Sa main tremblait légèrement et, malgré tout le monde qui se trouvait autour d'eux, Levi ne put s'empêcher de prendre discrètement sa main.

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas du tout son genre, et qu'il ne devait plus être crédible du tout, mais il n'en avait rien à faire à vrai dire, car voir les yeux brillants d'Eren et son sourire compensaient largement.

C'est là qu'il comprit à quel point Eren était important pour lui. Ouais, avec cette constatation, il n'en menait pas large mais il devait bien avouer qu'il aimait tout chez lui, mais également le fait qu'il aimait bien parfois le provoquer, et c'était quelque chose d'étrange pour Levi qui avait l'habitude que tout le monde s'écrase à ses pieds puisqu'il était bien plus fort. Il aimait ces situations mais avoir quelqu'un qui lui tenait tête n'était pas mal non plus…s'imaginer l'obliger à obéir était encore plus plaisant.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre ce que signifiaient les brusques battements de son cœur en sa présence, son souffle un peu plus erratique. Le gamin, il l'aimait à en crever, c'était aussi simple que ça, mais cette constatation lui arracha une grimace discrète, parce qu'il avait l'impression de se foutre dans une merde pas possible. Et bon, parce que ça lui donnait un putain de côté nyan nyan à se tirer une balle dans le crâne. Il se discréditai à vie, c'était génial (ironie bien sûr).

Eren n'avait pas remarqué le geste de son supérieur, penché sur les vieilles photos de montagnes, océan, d'arbres rouges vif à cause de l'automne, de grandes étendues désertiques, et même quelques clichés d'anciennes villes, détruites par le passage des titans il y a plus d'un siècle. Il avait les yeux brillants, complètement ailleurs, imaginant sans doute la vie à cette époque, sans murs ni frontières.

Finalement, Levi se leva, et n'hésita même pas à poser sa main sur la tête du plus jeune pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, surpris par la douceur de ces derniers, et dit d'une voix la plus neutre possible, ne souhaitant pas laisser transparaître d'émotions :

\- Tu peux les garder si tu veux.

Eren releva brusquement la tête pour le fixer avec un grand sourire, demandant :

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- Si je te le dis ! grogna le caporal, légèrement blasé.

Le brun se retint de lui sauter dessus comme à la fin de son entrainement, car cette fois il y avait du monde et il était peu probable que son caporal apprécie une telle démonstration d'affection devant tout le monde. Il avait déjà été réticent tout à l'heure, il ne fallait pas non plus tenter le diable. Le semi-titan se contenta don de le remercier (il avait l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute la journée) avec un grand sourire avant de retourner à la contemplation des photos.

Levi s'avança vers la table d'Hanji, qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer d'un air amusé, ce qui l'énervait de plus en plus. Il allait finir par l'étriper, cette binoclarde. A la place, il s'assit lourdement entre elle et Petra, prenant un air sombre pour qu'aucun des soldats supérieurs ne l'importune. Mais c'était sans compter sur la folle des titans, évidemment, qui se tourna vers lui à peine était-il posé pour lui demander ce qu'il avait donné à Eren.

Sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de lui cacher la vérité, le caporal avoua, lui parlant du livre et des photos, voyant le regard d'Hanji s'illuminer, d'une parce qu'elle voulait voir ces clichés, et de deux parce qu'il avait donné quelque chose à son subordonné. Néanmoins, à sa plus grande surprise, elle ne fit aucune remarque. Il haussa les sourcils, suspicieux, puis décida pour une fois d'amener lui-même le sujet sur le tapis.

\- T'avais raison.

\- A propos de ? demanda-t-elle, tout sourire.

Il retint un grognement en la voyant ainsi, à tous les coups elle avait deviné qu'il lui en parlerait.

\- Concernant Eren, avoua le caporal.

Sentant le regard d'Hanji qui devait certainement vouloir dire en ce moment même « Ah ! J'le savais !) Il tourna ostensiblement la tête pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard. Mais à la place, elle posa sa tête dans sa main et demanda :

\- Tu t'en es rendu compte comment ?

\- Par des trucs, comme ça. Et surtout…

Il se tut un instant, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée d'avouer une chose pareille à la jeune femme mais celle-ci attendait la suite, scotché à ce qu'il disait, aussi avoua-t-il finalement :

\- J'ai rêvé de lui, hier soir.

A ces mots, Hanji éclata de rire, surprise par le ton désespéré voir mortifié sur lequel Levi avait prononcé ces mots, comme s'il s'agissait de la plus grande honte de toute sa vie. Ce qui semblait être le cas puisqu'il n'osait plus la regarder, et elle remarqua qu'il avait même légèrement rougi. Pas besoin d'avoir un cerveau surdimensionné pour comprendre la nature du rêve en question. Elle se retint de le charrier encore plus et demanda seulement :

\- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

\- Pour ? releva le caporal.

\- Pour qu'il te tombe dans les bras, bien sûr !

Cette fois-ci, Levi ne put se retenir comme la dernière fois et manqua de s'étouffer avec ce qu'il était en train de manger.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention ! Les choses sont très bien ainsi et je n'ai pas envie de les changer ! fit-il d'un ton glacial avant de se lever brusquement pur quitter le réfectoire.

Hanji soupira, désespérée par l'attitude du commandant. Certes, c'était difficile pour lui de s'attacher aux autres après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, mais s'il continuait ainsi, il resterait seul jusqu'à sa mort…et elle trouvait cela désespérément triste. Et puis, elle ne trouvait pas cela juste non plus pour Eren qui ne semblait pas le même lorsque le caporal était à côté de lui.

La brune soupira puis se remit à manger, se disant qu'elle laissait un peu de temps à Levi pour se décider à agir, où alors elle s'en occuperait elle-même, et se serait tout de suite beaucoup moins drôle pour lui.

* * *

Le lendemain, Levi se trouvait dans son bureau, de nouveau assommé par la paperasse. Il faut dire que la veille, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose, puisqu'il avait passé son temps à entrainer Eren. Même s'il ne le regrettait absolument pas, il devait maintenant rattraper son retard dans ses responsabilités. Il soupira en signant une énième fois un papier, repensant qu'il n'avait toujours pas rendu son rapport de la mission effectué il y a bientôt une semaine. Il allait s'en occuper après.

Il se trouvait donc là à s'occuper de tout ça lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de course dans le couloir. Il râla, se demandant qui encore s'amusait à y faire un footing et qui était sûrement en train de dégueulasser le sol qu'il devrait ensuite nettoyer, quand sa porte s'ouvrit en grand sur une Petra à l'air affolée. Elle regarda de droite à gauche dans le bureau sans un mot puis ne voyant rien qu'elle semblait chercher, soupira lourdement en tentant de reprendre son souffle quelques instants.

Levi n'avait pas bougé depuis son intervention, il la considérait les sourcils froncés et agacé, puis demanda :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, là ?

\- On a perdu Eren ! s'exclama la jeune femme, affolée.

Cette dernière pâlit soudainement en voyant l'air sombre de Levi, en fait, on aurait dit qu'il allait fondre sur elle d'un instant à l'autre pour essayer de l'étrangler. Il se leva calmement de sa chaise et lui jeta un regard hautain en demandant :

\- Comment ça, _perdu_ ?!

\- Il devait venir aux expériences d'Hanji ce matin et je devais les accompagner sauf qu'il n'y est pas allé.

Les épaules du caporal s'affaissèrent un peu, rassuré.

\- Il n'avait juste pas envie d'y aller, certainement.

Petra secoua la tête ce qui l'inquiéta de nouveau.

\- On l'a cherché absolument partout, mais aucune trace de lui. Il est vraiment introuvable. Et il n'est pas sorti du mur, on a vérifié auprès des gardes.

L'inquiétude du caporal monta encore, il ne le sentait vraiment pas. Il sortit en compagnie de Petra, décidé à faire tout le bâtiment même si elles avaient déjà dû s'en occuper avant lui.

* * *

Le soir venu, le caporal était de retour dans sa chambre, exténué. Il avait cherché le soldat, mais comme l'avait dit Petra, il était introuvable, et il se rendait bien compte que cela l'inquiétait beaucoup trop, en effet il avait l'estomac compressé dans un étau, se demandant où était-il, et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave.

Après avoir pris une douche en essayant en vain de chasser cela de ses pensées, il s'habilla légèrement puis se glissa dans son lit sans un bruit. Il resta de longues minutes à fixer le plafond, silencieux, puis soupira, portant une main à son visage épuisé par les recherches infructueuses.

\- Putain Eren…où est-ce que t'es ?! murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Cherchant à s'endormir il se tourna sur le côté, se rendant alors compte qu'il venait de se cogner dans quelque chose. Surpris, il se figea, se retenant de sauter sur ses armes un peu plus loin, et poussa la couverture pour voir ce que c'était.

\- Eren ?!

En effet, il s'agissait bien du semi-titan qui dormait à points fermés juste à côté de lui, comme si de rien n'était. Levi le fixa, choqué. Il n'était quand même pas resté ici toute la journée pendant que lui courrait partout pour le trouver ?!

Apparemment si, puisqu'il portait toujours les harnais de son équipement de tridimentionnalité, même s'il n'avait pas le reste sur lui. Pris d'un accès de fureur de l'avoir autant fait paniquer et surtout, perdre son temps alors qu'il avait horreur de ça, Levi l'attrapa par son haut pour le soulever de la position confortable dans laquelle il était, le secouant violemment pour le réveiller. Il le regarda ouvrir un œil perdu et vaseux. Loin de s'attendrir, le caporal lui cria dessus, mais pas non plus trop fort pour ne pas réveiller ceux dans les chambres voisines :

\- Jäger ! Je peux savoir où est-ce que tu étais fourré aujourd'hui ?!

\- Q—quoi ? s'étonna le concerné, perdu, se frottant les yeux.

\- On t'a cherché partout avec les autres ! s'énerva son commandant. Tu foutais quoi ?!

\- Mais…je suis allé aux expériences d'Hanji et…euh, attendez…

Levi fixa le brun dans les yeux, voyant qu'il avait l'air vraiment perdu et ne semblait pas se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait dans la journée. Un grognement lui échappa lorsque quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. Hanji…Il était prêt à parier qu'elle avait décidé de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas !

Il soupira lourdement, se retenant d'aller réveiller la brune pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer. Il aurait tout le temps de se venger dès le lendemain. A la place, remarquant qu'il tenait toujours son subordonné par le haut, il le lâcha, s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- C'est Hanji qui voulait faire une blague, cette foutue binoclarde…expliqua-t-il, l'air sombre.

Eren acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement puisqu'elle avait tendance à embêter pas mal de monde, même si ce n'était pas méchant. Le silence se fit ensuite et il passa une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise à cause du silence qui venait de s'installer. Il regarda finalement son supérieur se rallonger comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Caporal ? questionna-t-il, gêné.

Il faut dire que lui se trouvait du côté du mur, et de ce fait ne pouvait plus descendre du lit à cause de la présence de Levi. Celui-ci lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil et s'exclama platement :

\- Dors et tais-toi. Si tu retournes dans ta chambre à une heure pareille, les autres vont se poser des questions.

Eren se retint de lui faire remarquer que si on le voyait sortir de la chambre de son caporal le lendemain matin, ce serait dix fois plus suspect…Mais il tint sa langue, au cas-où Levi aurait eu l'idée de l'étrangler pour qu'il arrête de contester. A la place, il se contenta de s'allonger à côté, puis se figea car il ne savait pas comment pouvait réagir son supérieur. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'en avait strictement rien à faire qu'il soit là, vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de bouger, semblant avoir du mal à trouver la bonne position pour dormir tandis qu'à côté, Eren se faisait tout petit.

Lorsque Levi décida finalement de se mettre sur le ventre, la tête reposant au creux de ses bras, le semi-titan resta bouche bée en voyant que son supérieur avait un tatouage sur tout le dos, représentant le symbole des bataillons d'exploration.

Eren cligna des yeux, fixant avec stupéfaction la peau marquée de son caporal, et se demanda dans un coin de sa tête combien de personnes l'avaient déjà vus…ils devaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

Le brun ne remarqua que trop tard qu'il venait de poser la main dessus sans se soucier de la réaction de Levi. Enfin si, maintenant il avait un peu peur de se faire décapiter…

Mais pourtant, il n'avait pas retiré sa main, ayant juste senti sous ses doigts son supérieur se figer, certainement surpris.

Lentement, comme dans un état second, il fit le tour de chaque plume du bout des doigts, entendant distraitement Levi lâcher un soupir de bien-être.

Eren se plaça dans la même position sans arrêter son geste, sentant qu'il commençait à s'endormir à moitié. A cet instant, Levi tourna la tête vers lui, le fixant de ses yeux gris. Ecarlate, le plus jeune se figea dans ses mouvements, mais son supérieur demanda, ou plutôt ordonna à mi-voix :

\- Continue.

Obéissant sagement, Eren reprit les caresses sur le dos du caporal, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car il s'endormit vite, semblant épuisé alors qu'il avait déjà dormi toute la journée.

Levi quant à lui continua de le fixer, approchant une main vers le semi-titan pour glisser une main dans ses cheveux et les serrer entre ses doigts, satisfait de voir son subordonné faire une petite grimace dans son sommeil car il avait tiré légèrement sur ses cheveux. Mais sa main descendit vite vers la nuque de l'autre, qu'il caressa du bout des doigts, attendri. Il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, personne n'était pas pour voir. Finalement, il s'approcha d'Eren et le prit dans ses bras en lâchant un bâillement endormi.

Une dernière pensée le traversa juste avant de s'endormir : il était définitivement accro au gamin.

* * *

Eren fut le premier à se réveiller, à cause du soleil de l'aube qui entrait par la fenêtre que Levi n'avait pas fermée la veille au soir. Il cligna des yeux, encore endormi, avant de brusquement remarquer qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de son supérieur. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre de peur de le réveiller, et de finir encastré dans le mur, et se contenta de le regarder avec plus d'attention, remarquant quelque chose qui le choqua.

Levi, plongé dans le sommeil, n'avait pas son air froid habituel, il avait même l'air apaisé et surtout, adorable, ce qui contrastait totalement avec sa personnalité. Eren ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça, il se contentait de regarder, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, si fort que s'en était presque douloureux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui prenait, car en ce moment-même, il trouvait son caporal d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Sans être vraiment conscient de ses gestes, il approcha son visage avec lenteur, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues même si cela ne l'arrêtait pas pour autant. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres de son supérieur, hésitant, sentant le souffle chaud de ce dernier sur les siennes, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à rester calme. Il approcha encore un peu mais au même instant, Levi se réveilla en sentant la proximité de son subordonné. Il cligna des yeux un instant, surpris de ce qu'était en train de faire Eren, puis le fit basculer sur le côté à la vitesse de l'éclair, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de riposter.

Le caporal s'assit sur le semi-titan, le toisant de haut. Il demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire au juste, Eren ?

Le concerné se tut, ne sachant pas quoi dire, se rendant compte qu'il avait été sur le point d'embrasser son supérieur. Non mais il n'allait pas bien !

Malgré tout, il ne sut pas quoi dire, ayant du mal à se concentrer sur autres choses que les lèvres tentatrices du caporal qui continuait de le fixer, assis sur son ventre.

Eren se figea en le voyant soudainement se pencher, de plus en plus, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Il eut une légère grimace en sentant la main de Levi se glisser dans ses cheveux pour tirer son visage en arrière, et il repoussa sa main, agacé.

Le brun rougit en entendant le grognement de Levi qui ne voulait pas le voir résister, et se laisser faire. Mais Eren n'était pas comme ça, non loin de là ! Il s'agrippa à son tour, aux épaules du caporal, et commença à l'attirer à lui. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres et Levi s'amusait à torturer le semi-titan en faisant durer l'attente, lorsque des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir, les faisant se figer tous les deux, rouges et stupéfaits.

Les pas se rapprochaient petit à petit, et lorsque Levi vit la poignée de la porte de sa chambre s'abaisser avec lenteur, il réagit au quart de tour et projeta Eren hors de son lit, le laissant retomber plus loin sur les fesses, complètement hébété, alors que la personne entrait enfin, sans même avoir frappé d'ailleurs.

Il s'agissait de Petra, qui en entrant fixa le brun d'un air effaré.

\- Eren ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre dans la chambre de Levi ?

\- Je viens de tomber ! mentit le brun en se redressant, époussetant ses affaires. Sinon, je venais lui rendre un rapport.

\- Tu avais un rapport à faire, toi ? Et tu le donnes à une heure si matinale ?

\- C'est moi qui le lui avait demandé, intervint brusquement Levi debout devant son lit, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon noir et ample taille basse, qu'Eren s'efforçait de ne surtout pas regarder.

Pétra ne répondit pas, fixant justement le caporal d'un regard un peu trop insistant. Le semi-titan se surprit lui-même lorsqu'un grondement agacé s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, faisant se tourner vers lui les deux autres. Il vit du coin de l'œil le petit sourire satisfait de son supérieur tandis que Petra s'exclamait :

\- Oh, d'accord pour le rapport ! J—je venais t'informer d'une mission, Levi !

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil puis s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle n'osait même plus le regarder, voyant bien qu'aucun des deux hommes de la pièce n'avait apprécié, et lui tendit une feuille en expliquant brièvement qu'on lui avait fait passer le message, du fait qu'il devait composer une équipe d'au moins cinq personnes pour cette mission. Mais le caporal la coupa en disant :

\- J'irais seulement avec Eren.

Le concerné eut un léger sursaut de surprise puis jeta un regard en coin à son supérieur, gêné.

\- Mais—commença Petra.

\- On est bien assez forts tous les deux, la coupa Levi d'un ton froid. Tu peux y aller.

Dépitée, la jeune femme acquiesça faiblement puis sortit de la pièce. Levi grommela mentalement, se disant qu'elle allait certainement raconter cela à Hanji. Il ne serait plus tranquille bien longtemps, elle allait vite le harceler pour savoir pourquoi Eren se trouvait dans sa chambre.

A la place, il considéra un instant le brun non loin qui avait l'air ravi sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de sa dernière phrase envers Petra, comme quoi ils étaient tous les deux forts. Eren était juste ravi du compliment.

Levi eut un léger sourire qu'il garda pour lui puis ordonna à son subordonné d'aller se préparer, car ils partaient dans une heure.

* * *

Ils chevauchaient à travers des plaines depuis des heures, et étaient enfin entrés dans une forêt. Etrangement, Eren comme Levi étaient étonnamment silencieux. Le premier n'osait pas parler à son supérieur après ce qui avait failli se passer le matin, et le second attendait de voir si le plus jeune allait tenter quelque chose, puisqu'il semblait évident qu'il lui plaisait…

Cette constatation le fit légèrement sourire sans qu'Eren ne le voit. Il n'allait pas attendre bien longtemps, si le brun ne tentait rien, il s'en occuperait personnellement…

Bref, la mission était de se rendre dans une ville détruite il y a bien des années par les titans, car il était possible qu'il y ait des informations sur eux là-bas. Levi avait encore l'impression de fausse rumeurs, mais il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter les missions.

Ils avancèrent encore pendant près d'une heure à travers la forêt, et il était près de quatorze heures. Heureusement, ils se trouvaient dans un endroit où se trouvaient peu de titans, hormis quelques petits qu'ils éliminaient presque machinalement tout en continuant leur chemin.

Et c'est lorsqu'ils sortirent de la forêt que le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Eren avait la bouche grande ouverte, stupéfié, et Levi à côté était à peu près dans le même état.

Devant eux s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon, une large étendue d'un bleu limpide et cristallin. L'océan.

De longues minutes passèrent où ils observèrent le soleil se refléter sur l'étendue miroitante sans un mot, éblouis par la beauté des lieux, nullement affecté par les titans.

\- C'est—c'est magnifique…lâcha soudainement le brun, les larmes aux yeux.

Il fit avancer son cheval, suivi du caporal. C'était, l'un comme l'autre, la première fois qu'ils voyaient un paysage aussi enchanteur, car dans les murs, évidemment aucune trace d'océan, hormis les rivières pour leur apporter de l'eau.

Le semi-titan descendit de son cheval, ignorant le fait qu'ils étaient à découvert et pouvaient être attaqués à tout moment, s'avançant. Son supérieur fit de même, avec plus de prudence, restant derrière lui, le regardant arriver dans l'eau jusqu'à la cheville, puis se pencher pour en recueillir au creux de ses paumes de main qu'il porta ensuite à sa bouche.

Il recracha vite l'eau et s'écria, surpris :

\- C'est comme le disait Armin ! L'eau est salée !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, se moqua Levi en avançant à son tour pour copier ses gestes.

Il se tut, bouche bée, remarquant que le soldat avait bel et bien raison, l'eau avait un goût de sel plutôt prononcé. Il resta sous le choc, son regard se perdant sur l'infini de l'horizon.

Eren perdit soudain contenance et bondit de joie, projetant de l'eau partout autour de lui ainsi que sur son supérieur qui ne s'en formula pas car lui, même s'il n'extériorisait pas, avec le cœur gonflé de bonheur en cet instant même, qu'il partageait avec le semi-titan. Ce dernier continuait de rire aux éclats, comme retombé en enfance, sous le regard attendri du caporal, qui fut vite rejoint par la recrue, surexcitée, qui commença à lui raconter le nombre de fois où il avait rêvé de voir l'océan.

Levi quant à lui n'écoutait absolument pas, les yeux braqués sur les lèvres du plus jeunes qui remuaient sans s'arrêter, l'hypnotisant totalement. Finalement, il ne tint plus, et s'avança, glissant brusquement une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon de route pour l'embrasser furieusement. Celui-ci se figea, trop stupéfait pour réagir sur le coup, et Levi en profita pour les faire basculer sur le sol de la plage mouillé par les vagues qui étaient en train de les tremper, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il avait attendu ce moment bien trop longtemps pour se soucier de ce détail.

Un grondement de satisfaction lui échappa lorsqu'Eren répondit enfin au baiser, l'approfondissant en glissant ses bras derrière sa nuque. Le caporal quant à lui agrippa ses cheveux comme il l'avait fait ce matin, tirant son visage en arrière après s'être écarté de ses lèvres.

Il s'arrêta un instant, fixant le plus jeune qui était écarlate, cherchant à reprendre son souffle à cause du baiser brûlant qu'il venait de lui donner. Il retourna contre Eren, se penchant vers son cou qu'il commença à marquer de toutes les manières possibles, aussi bien à l'aide de ses dents que ses lèvres, sentant l'excitation monter au fur et à mesure que les gémissements de plus en plus rauques de son partenaire se faisaient plus forts.

Ce dernier tenta soudain de l'arrêter, mais maintenant que Levi était lancé, il n'en avait pas l'intention, et Eren du attraper ses cheveux et le tirer en arrière pour qu'il lâche prise, le faisant gronder de colère, le regard d'un noir d'encre.

\- Je…je voulais…commença le semi-titan, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Sachant ce qu'il voulait, Levi attendit patiemment, l'encourageant en posant une main qu'il fit glisser sur sa joue.

\- Je t'aime, lâcha finalement Eren dans un souffle quasiment inaudible, figé en attente de la réaction de son supérieur.

Ce dernier le fixa, sentant malgré lui un doux sourire prendre place sur son visage. Bon, il avait définitivement renoncé à sa fierté au moment-même où il avait rencontré Eren.

Il semblait d'ailleurs attendre quelque chose en retour de sa déclaration, le fixant avec une lueur de tendresse mêlée à de l'espoir. Levi se pencha, collant son front au sien, puis prononça les mots qu'il souhaitait entendre :

\- Moi aussi.

Le plus jeune resta un instant bouche bée, comme s'il n'y croyait pas, puis un sourire éblouissant passa sur son visage, et il repartit à l'assaut de son désormais amant.

Levi cligna des yeux, surpris, se rendant compte qu'Eren venait d'inverser brusquement leurs positions, et qu'il se retrouvait donc en dessous.

Un nouveau sourire passa sur son visage, apparemment le gamin était bien plus entreprenant et combatif qu'il ne l'avait pensé…

Et maintenant, il n'appartenait qu'à lui seul.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Finiiiii ! J'espère que vous aurez autant apprécié de le lire que moi à l'écrire ! :3

Sinon je suis en vacances depuis hier ^^ Il y a de fortes chances que j'écrive une autre fanfiction (OS ou plus longue) sur ces deux-là, où encore le manga Owari no Seraph. Vous n'aurez qu'à guetter !

Et sinon, review pour me souhaiter la bienvenue ici ? ^^


End file.
